These Ties That Bind
by Ladygreysun
Summary: When a messenger from Lorien brings bad news,the elves of Rivendell must decide which path they will follow on the oncoming war... But there ismore than meets the eyes to these news.When an incident happens in their home, they must find a solution.


Hello everybody!! I am proud to present a new project of mine, Ties that Bind; a Lord of the Rings story that is based before the actual trilogy but after the war of the Last Alliance. I really hope you will enjoy this little prologue. If you see any mistakes/typos, please tell me. Anything that should be improved is also good to be 'heard of' and not silenced.

**Characters:** Elrond, Glrofindel, the twins, Galadriel, Haldir...And OCs. Anything that you recognize from the books is not mine.

**Summary** : When a messeger from Lorien brings bad news,the elves of Rivendell must decide which path they will follow for the oncoming war... But there is more than meets the eyes to these terrific news. And when an incident happen in the haven, it is up to them to find a solution and bring a relative peace back between the two 'branches' of elves before it is too late.

**Ratings:**rated T to be safe.

**Disclaimer: **I will, sadly,_ never, ever _own Lord of The Rings (or maybe, just my copy^^)nor the Silmarillion (idem-there will be some references to the book later on). Now, on with the story!

**

* * *

Ties that bind**

Prologue: A Dark Red Dawn

The armor clad rider raced through the forest, often looking over his shoulder. The usual peace of the forest was broken by loud hissing noises that made the rider's hair rise on end. His black horse neighed and stomped angrily at the ground as its master once again ordered him to stop. The rider turned swiftly his head from left to right, checking for the source of the noise –and danger.

Suddenly, a tall shadowy figure rose from the darkness between the trees, equally mounted on a pitch black horse. The eerie, ominous figure screeched a long, painful, horrible sound, as it spurn its horse forward at the first rider. The elven warrior's horse sprung, not waiting for a command, and turned around, fleeing in the direction of a large, sparkling river. The elf inwardly sighed, as he recognized the river. He was not far from destination- and from safety. He urged his horse further, and the loyal animal gathered its legs under its stomach, and half-dived into the cold water, galloping through the waves that formed on the surface. Foam and salt splashed all around the fleeing pair, drenching the once black and shiny armor in a white, sticky substance.

Within seconds, the elven horse had set hooves on the other shore, and the elf had it halt, turning sideways to the river. The elf stared at the other rider whose horse was protesting and reared on its front legs. The wraith wailed again, in anger and deception, and this time it was a longer, shriller noise, whose intensity was enough to make one's eardrums bleed. The elven rider instantly covered his ears with his hands, wishing that the demon would stop. The movement was enough to distract him from the real danger, until it was too late.

The proud rider fell forward on his saddle, barely remaining sitting thanks to the death grip he held on his pommel. Blood began pouring from the large sword inflicted wound on his shoulder, and its cold sensation spread under the armor, freezing the rider. On the opposite shore, the wraith let out a piercing and defying screech, and turned heels towards the forest.

Feeling relatively light headed and yet relieved, the elf ordered his horse into a quick trot, as dawn crept silently through the horizon. The elf knew where he had to go, and now there was no stopping him.

* * *

'Elrond?' asked a male voice from behind him. 'What troubles you so at so early an hour?'

Elrond Peredhel, master and Lord of Rivendell, did not turn from the window, but simply replied, as he watched the rising sun. 'Perhaps the same thing that woke you up. I wouldn't be surprised..'

'Did you have a vision?' asked the elf who'd entered the lord's office freely.

'Nay, mellon. I merely have a feeling that something dark is coming… I do not know what or whom, though.'

'Would you like me to go patrol now? I could see if something is wrong!' declared the golden haired warrior, Glorfindel.

'No. You can stay. The danger in my mind is not something new… Though I do not know if I am imagining things or not,' replied the Lord.

Unknown to the pair of discussing elves, the rider had finally reached Rivendell, and was surprised, in his slipping consciousness, not to have been stopped by patrolling guards… But perhaps it was for the better; he was in a hurry and needed to reach the Last Homely House quickly.

He knew his horse was beyond tiredness: after all, he'd pushed it into a mad gallop almost all the way from the mountain range to this haven, but he really didn't have any other choices.

Tenaroch- that was his faithful stallion's name- neighed under him, and suddenly pulled to a stop.

Meneldil slowly lifted his hung head, and saw that indeed they had arrived to their destination: magnificent buildings rose all around him, and seemed to be part of the forest as the yellowish grey, tree shaped columns blended in with the backgrounds. The elf smiled, but then frowned as he felt other presences around him. His hand flew to his sword's hilt immediately.

Upon further investigation; he found that those newcomers were simply Rivendell's inhabitants- or guards, to be precise- who had finally come to him. One of them left a firm hand in his that was gripping the sword.

"Do not worry, mellon, you are safe now. You are in Rivendell, House of Master Elrond.' Meneldil released the sword, whose scabbard banged against his left leg, and hung his head again, too tired to try and keep it lifted. The next thing he knew, he was being gently pulled down from his horse and carried swiftly away.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but it _is_ meant to be a prologue. Prologues are usually short. Or so I think.^^ Well, what did you think of it? Good? Bad? please let me know!(oh, and, any mistakes are mine...And english isn't my first language). Flames are , and any of those who can guess which movie influenced the chase at the beginning will get something... or not?;p Please review!


End file.
